


on loving and hating and violins

by sportsanime



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being Akashi, Akashi hates everything, Violinist Akashi, akashi loves the violin, idk is this fluff or angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportsanime/pseuds/sportsanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi hates most things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on loving and hating and violins

on love and hate and the violin

pt 1; the things akashi seijuro hates

Akashi hates financial business. He hates cold baths, and half cooked food. He hates lame knock knock jokes, and he hates friends who have stuck together since childhood. Akashi hates when people tell him how much he’s grown, and Akashi hates when people are sappy. Akashi hates when his doesn’t triple their opponent’s score. He hates that a driver is forced to take him to school every day. He hates little kids who pull at his arms, and he hates older kids who smooch in public with zero consideration to the general public. Akashi hates Mother’s Day, and Akashi hates Father’s Day. He hates genuine laughs, and genuine cries.  
Akashi Seijuro hates being perfect, and doing exactly what his family tells him to do.  
Of course, no one ever asks him what he hates and what he likes. That stuff doesn’t matter; he’s going to do what he’s going to do. He has to be the heir of the Akashi family, after all. He’s going to inherit all that wealth, and be respected.  
Not loved, of course. He’s always intimidated people, with his tricks, with his eye, the eye he didn’t used to have anyway, but things change. People change.  
Or maybe they don’t; people stay the same. Akashi takes that back. They stay the same, but they pretend to change.  
Akashi hates that too. He hates people who pretend just to fit in, because, really, if everyone just stayed the same, they wouldn’t need to try to fit in.  
And so Akashi also hates fake smiles and fake frowns. Fake everything.  
(But Akashi isn’t one to talk. He has two sides to him, after all.)  
Akashi hates the seasons that pass one by one, one by one. After all, each season changes the minute Akashi gets accustomed to the weather.  
Inconsistency, change, new year, beauty.  
All lies.  
And Akashi is right about that, of course.  
Akashi is always right, and he doesn’t like that either, the fact that he always, always knows. He’s heard families squealing and playing ring-around-the-rosies together and laughing because they don’t know who’s gonna fall first.  
(The way Akashi sees it, this game is based on the Black Plague, and so the weakest fall first, always, always.)  
Akashi hates that game; he does. He hates most games, except for basketball and shogi, but that’s different. Basketball is always different. Shogi is just to pass the time, because he knows he’s won already every single time he plays against Shintarou.  
Each and every one of the things, Akashi has a reason to hate, but to be honest, it all traces back to exactly one thing; his family. Akashi hates financial business because he wants to play the violin, his eyes screwed shut as he plays melodies that are so many decades old. He hates cold baths and half cooked food because he’s used to picture perfect things, baths that are hot and food that is cooked exactly the right way. He hates lame knock knock jokes because they are so overused. His mother came up with such original ones, knock knock jokes that no one has ever used, and that probably no one will ever use. Childhood friends, the reason they irritate him should be obvious. He’s been abandoned by friends one too many times.  
He loathes the fact that there are people who have stuck together and never left each other; never.  
But none of these things would happen anyway if Akashi Seijuro hadn’t been born into such a wealthy family, a family that is feared and respected, but not loved, never loved, because to love is to destroy.  
Akashi hates when things are destroyed.

pt 2; the things akashi loves

I. the notes 

Akashi loves the violin.  
It’s just another instrument his father forced on him years ago, but for some reason, Akashi fell in love with it, fell in love with the sorrowful notes, and also the sweet ones, forming melodious tunes, melancholy or lovely or sad, but always beautiful.  
Akashi’s violin instructor was a French woman. She had a thick accent as she said, “first play do, then re, la bimol.”   
Note after note. Akashi never understood what she meant back then, but Akashi is, after all, a fast learner. How else would he be the best…after all?  
How, indeed?  
In time, Akashi Seijuro learned the notes, and learned how to play them, and when Akashi mastered the notes, his father sent his instructor off with a “thank you” and an approving nod at his son, who had successfully learned.  
“You can stop learning the violin now,” is what Akashi’s father said.  
But Akashi still plays. He still remembers the notes, just as his teacher taught them; do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, si, do.  
And when put together, they are still beautiful.

Akashi wants to play those notes to an audience.  
He wants to arrange them in a pattern that sounds so beautiful as his violin instructor showed him. He wants to show off the instrument that he’d been forced to play, but he grew to love.  
Because these notes are lovely, and the violin is the first instrument Akashi ever tried.  
(It was not the last, of course it wasn’t, but all the other instruments Akashi played have been discarded the minute he perfected them.  
His father wants him to discard the violin as well. Every single day, he practices playing those notes, do, re, mi, and every single day he falls more and more in love with the instrument, with the notes.  
(The way Akashi sees it, he’s cursed to love only one thing, and yet it’s such a beautiful one thing.)  
And Akashi treasures the violin more than he’s ever treasured anything, and he would never admit it, but he loves it; he does.  
Loving is dangerous.

II. the bow

It moves.  
It’s a dangerous thing, honestly, the way it moves quickly over strings, and the horse hairs that have been strung together in the making of the bow make the best sound Akashi’s ever heard; better than the sound of basketballs thudding across the floor. The bow is captivating, because it’s the bow that makes the violin sound as it should.  
Two parts of one instruments.  
(Both parts are so essential.)  
Sometimes, the bow is drawn out and moves slowly.  
Either way, it moves. A bow that stays still is a bow to be discarded of, completely useless.   
But when it starts moving, it sounds very pretty, no matter what it plays.  
–  
Akashi used to go with his mother to concerts and watch the orchestra.  
A man, banging his hands on a piano. Three girls and two boys playing the same note over and over on the flute.  
One young boy on the violin. Only one, and it’s only a 1/2 size violin.  
But the little boy, he plays well. He is the star of the show; the flutes play the same note, accompanying the small child with that one, small, sad note.  
(Except the only reason that note is sad is because of the sounds the violin makes. A note is not automatically determined ‘sad’ or ‘happy’. There isn’t such a thing. There are only shades of grey.)  
And the piano in the backgrounds, playing chords as the bow had moved over strings, one by one.  
Akashi fell for the violin right then. The sound it made–terrifying. Beautiful.


End file.
